


The surprise that was none

by Sylanna



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: Haldir got curious and read some fanfiction of Legolas trying to romance him. Well, who could have known who else had read the same work?
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The surprise that was none

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and do not make money of this.

_A royal visit – written by NotTheFirstWriter_

_MxM, finished, No Archive Warnings Apply, Wordcount: 1572_

_Tags: Haldir of Lothlorien/Legolas Greenleaf, Fluff, Romance, Getting Together_

_Summary: When Prince Legolas of the Greenwood Realm came on a visit to the Golden Forest of Lothlorien, he met one ellon that would change his life forever._

Haldir blinked once at the screen in his hands. His troublesome younger brother Rumil had told him in the morning about a discovery he had made in the vast spaces of the internet. It was called _fanfiction_. And apparently there were some about him.

“Brother dear, you have a high position among the wardens in these lands. No wonder the people are fantasizing about you”, Rumil had declared.

Haldir just felt uncomfortable. These stories were hardly innocent. If he read the _tags_ correctly, many of them involved some sexual scenes. He didn't like it. But his brother had pestered him into reading a specific one. This one was at least only rated as being for Teen and Up audiences. At least a small mercy.

“You have to be prepared when you meet Prince Legolas again, do you?” Rumil's words were still ringing in his ears.

The other _tags_ on this story were hardly reassuring. Obviously the writer, whoever I might have been, fancied him in a relationship with the Prince of the Greenwood, Legolas Thranduilion. How that writer came to the conclusion of them being a good match, only Eru would know. Haldir had never told anyone of his infatuation with the prince.

_There is a tradition beneath the leaves of Eryn Lasgalen. One who intends to enter a relationship, gifts his intended partner a gift worthy of their love. Only the acceptance of the gift would mark the beginning of the courtship._

Well, so much was true. It was common knowledge, this tradition in Eryn Lasgalen. So this story wasn't a complete bullshit and waste of time. Maybe he would even be able to gain some insights into these customs.

The next part trashed his hopes quickly.

_For Prince Legolas, this proved to be quite a hindrance. His intended lived far away and was a warrior in his own right. No flowers or jewellery would be appropriate for the Marchwarden that held his heart._

Well. Whoever had written this piece of romantic trash had certainly done their homework. It was quite a bit frightening to find out what anonymous people on the internet knew about him. He certainly had no need or want for dead flowers or cold stones wrapped in gold or mithril.

The sentence of him holding Legolas' heart was just fiction. Sadly.

Haldir read on, despite his better judgement. The story continued in that way from Lagolas' point of view, following the prince getting more and more desperate in hopes of finding a present for his love. If one could ignore that the fiction was about oneself, one could enjoy it, Haldir thought.

In the midst of the story, the prince made the decision to have a dagger made for his warrior, etched in the way his own blades were.

In his head, Haldir had to congratulate the writer. His own characterization was spot on. A dagger would be a good choice.

The story ended happily. And with more innuendos than Haldir was comfortable with.

“Rumil!”, he shouted, aware that his younger brother had spied on him reading.

“Yes, brother dear?”

“Why did you make me read that bullshit?”

“It is not bullshit!” Rumil immediately responded. “It is a well thought out fictional story.”

“It is some romantic nonsense.”

“So you deny your feelings for the prince?”

“Stop laughing, you rascal. A union between me and him can never be.”

Rumil smiled. “That wasn't a denial. And why wouldn't possible?”

“We're hardly friends and he is a prince. Now change the topic.”

“Legolas is coming to Lothlorien in a few days. Maybe you should reconsider your preconceived ideas, brother.”

Indeed, it was true. Prince Legolas Thranduilion of the Greenwood arrived a few days later on a _diplomatic mission_. The reasons therefore were unknown, for there were no tensions between to rulers of their realms.

It just so happened that the Lady Galadriel assigned Haldir to be the personal guard for the prince.

“Mae govannen, My prince”, Haldir greeted him formally as his station demanded of him.

“Mellon nin. Drop the title please.”

“With pleasure.”

In the evening, Haldir showed Legolas the talan the prince would be staying in. They had spent most of the day together getting reacquainted.

“Thank you my friend”, Legolas said.

“The pleasure is all mine.” To other visitors this would have been just a phrase, but in this instance, every word Haldir spoke was the truth. Then he nodded. “I will leave you to your rest now.”

Legolas smiled. “Please stay for a while.”

Haldir had to fight down a slight blush. “Of course.”

The night before Prince Legolas was about to depart, the elven prince searched Haldir out.

“I have a present for you.”

“I assure you this is not necessary, mellon nin.”

Legolas smiled sadly. “Let me show you. You can refuse.”

If Haldir read his friend, and he was proud to call Legolas his friend, correctly, the ellon was nervous.

Then the prince produced a dagger from some pocket hidden in his robes. He then bowed and spoke: “Haldir of Lothlorien. I offer you my love and devotion, the stars shall be my witness. It is my wish to court you and one day become your mate. Will you accept?” Oh, how hopeful his voice sounded among the trees.

“If this is a joke meant to humiliate me, say so now.” The text of the fanfiction was still fresh in Haldir's mind. He suspected his brother had roped Legolas into playing a cruel joke on him. He was kind of disappointed the prince had gone with the scheme.

Silence answered him. Had Haldir kept his eyes open, he would have seen the hurt look on Legolas face. But Haldir had closed his eyes. Then he turned to flee into the forest.

“Stop! I meant every word! Why would you accuse me of insincerity?”

This halted Haldir's steps. He turned around and saw the prince standing alone, tears running down his face.

Haldir made a step back towards his friend. “You spoke true?”

“I did. If you refuse, say so now and spare me the torture.”

“Then I will accept. And I am sorry for my reaction.”

Legolas just swept forward and kissed his Marchwarden.

_Comments on A Royal visit:_

_LasgalenLas: This is a beautiful story. The idea of Legolas giving Haldir a dagger as gift is soo suitable for these two warriors._

_Thank you for writing it_

_NotTheFirstWriter: I don't think Haldir has use for stones or flowers, a dagger would suit him fine_

_WardenAmongTrees: Are you sure Prince Legolas would do the first step in this scenario? To me he doesn't seem the type to start this romance. But otherwise I like this story. Especially the idea of the dagger as courting gift._

_NotTheFirstWriter: Haldir will never ever make the first step. He would not make an attempt at royalty for he considers himself beneath their station. If Legolas doesn't make the first move they never will get together_

_LasgalenLas: Do you really think he does believe this?_

_NotTheFirstWriter: He does. Check out his interview with the Lothlorien Times last October, you will find the truth there._

_LasgalenLas: I see. Thank you for the advice_

Two days later, the author NotTheFirstWriter published a new story titled _Mission Accomplished_

Three years later, another story appeared among all the other Haldir/Legolas romances. It was titled _The Royal wedding_.

At the real wedding between the two elves, Haldir held a speech, full of love for his partner and family. But he could not forget to include a small call-out to his younger brother. “I am forever thankful, Rumil, for encouraging Legolas to start the courtship. But, brother, I would be glad if you would stop making a novel out of my life.”

Rumil didn't stop.

LasgalenLas posted his first story as a reaction, titeled _The young Warden and the Rivendell heir._ It was quite graphic.

Rumil did stop after that.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't figured it out, their pseudonyms are:  
> NotTheFirstWriter: Rumil  
> WardenAmongTrees: Orophin  
> LasgalenLass: Legolas  
> Haldir doesn't have an accout, obviously.  
> These pseuds do not refer to other writers on the Archieve, any similarities are pure incident.
> 
> Should I write the story I imagined for Rumil to have written as a own completly seperate fanfiction?


End file.
